


Kinktober 2019 - FFXV

by freosan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Incest, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Verse 2 I guess, consensual torture, rating for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan
Summary: Some flash fics for kinktober.Day 3 - Knife Play. Ardyn and Somnus put their new Shield to the test.Day 7 - Incest. Ravus will always have Lunafreya.





	1. Day 3 - Knife Play (Somnus/Ardyn/Gilgamesh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache) for this wonderful idea!

It’s Somnus’s idea.

Gilgamesh, once upon a time a prince, pledges himself to the Lucis Caelums on the Sunday, and by the Tuesday he has gone to his knees in other, more private ways with both of the brothers. Ardyn finds him entirely charming and pleasant to look at, besides. Somnus has other reasons for enjoying Gilgamesh’s company.

He brings Gilgamesh to Ardyn’s quarters, late in that first week. Somnus looks as impeccable as ever, but Gilgamesh’s long white hair is loose and tangled around his shoulders. Ardyn sits up from his desk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, dear brother?” he asks, and Somnus smirks.

When he taps Gilgamesh between the shoulder blades, their newly forged Shield takes three steps forward and falls to his knees on the ground.

“We have not yet put our new acquisition through his paces. I thought you’d like to participate,” Somnus says. He makes sure the curtain is drawn behind him, and puts his hand on the back of Gilgamesh’s head.

“And you will allow this?” Ardyn asks, standing from his chair. He strokes the sweat-dampened strands of hair back from Gilgamesh’s face and makes him look up. He has eyes like amber, darkened now with arousal. Oh, yes, they chose well when they accepted him.

“I am entirely at your command,” Gilgamesh replies. His hands are folded behind his back and the front of his barbarian trousers is tented. Ardyn’s smirk matches his brother’s.

“What did you think, Somnus? Whips, perhaps? Knives? Or your bare hands?” Ardyn is familiar with Somnus’s ways of testing his subjects. He is the creative one. Ardyn simply goes along, and enjoys the results. He can certainly feel his own blood stirring at the thought of seeing this beautiful creature laid bare and suffering for their pleasure.

“He is a master of blades,” Somnus says, summoning a knife to his hand. He smiles as he tugs Gilgamesh’s head back and lays it to his throat. “Blades, then, seem appropriate.”

They lay him on Ardyn’s bed, and he is as eager for that as they could hope, the two of them smiling over his prone body at each other like boys with a secret. Somnus cuts the clothes from Gilgamesh’s body, an excess that only he could indulge in. Gilgamesh breathes harshly and trembles in anticipation and allows Ardyn to hold his wrists down to the bed, a hold that Ardyn knows he could break easily.

Gilgamesh’s strength is obvious in every straining line of his body, every twitch of his muscles, and he uses not a bit of it to stop Somnus as Somnus cuts a line from the hollow of his throat down to the base of his cock. Under Ardyn’s hands the sinews of his wrists go taut but he does not struggle. It is beautiful, and obvious, and Ardyn cannot help but join in.

“How long have you wanted this?” Ardyn taunts him, as he summons his own knife and runs the blade down the side of Gilgamesh’s face.

Gilgamesh bleeds freely, and closes his eyes, and tips his head back for Ardyn’s blade. He offers Ardyn only unexpected vulnerability, intoxicating and terrifying. “Since the moment I saw you both.”

By the time they have finished with him, Gilgamesh is weeping tears and blood. His restraint is gone and he jerks and moans every time one of their knives comes near him, but he does not cry mercy. Indeed, when he pulls away as Somnus digs a knife deep into his thigh, he only sobs out apologies. “I’m sorry, I am sorry,” he moans, offering his hands, his tongue, the soft skin of his stomach in recompense.

He is even more beautiful, in pain. Ardyn flays him open, his knife sinking deep into skin and fat and muscle, pulling his body apart as he weeps. By now, Ardyn is as naked as Gilgamesh, and Somnus wears only his loincloth. Both of them are streaked and splattered with blood. There is come cooling on Gilgamesh’s chest and face, and it hardly matters at this point whose it is.

“Have you no limits?” Somnus asks him, his knife embedded under Gilgamesh’s ribs. He is laughing, triumphant even as Gilgamesh screams in pain. This is what he has always wanted, after all, complete submission to his will. For Ardyn the pleasure is more immediate. The way Gilgamesh writhes under their touch is more intoxicating than any wine.

Ardyn heals him, when they are through. Somnus throws his tunic back on and leaves, his sins covered by the black fabric. Ardyn stays. A thousand careful healing touches, a thousand drops of elixir carefully massaged down Gilgamesh’s throat. The color comes back to his face, and the smoothness to his voice, and Gilgamesh looks him in the eye and says only, “Thank you, my Lord.”

And Ardyn knows that this man will be his forever.


	2. Day 7 - Incest (Ravus/Lunafreya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figures the only het I ever write would be incest.

Lunafreya and Noctis are married in a beautiful ceremony the day after Lunafreya turns twenty-five. There is celebration throughout Lucis and Tenabrae, enough parties for every citizen of both countries to attend them for a week. Normal life shuts down and the streets of Insomnia are filled with revelers, making enough of a spectacle and a racket that Ravus can see and hear them from the windows of his guest room in the Citadel. If only those revelers could see him, as well.

Noctis and Lunafreya had their wedding night together, as they must, but since then the royal bedchambers have been purely for show. Noctis goes to his retainers’ rooms at night, sometimes with one of them, sometimes with all three. And Lunafreya…

Lunafreya comes to Ravus, every night. He had worried that she would not. Now that they are free of the Empire’s grasp, she might wish to put him aside, and forget the things they had done when they were each all the other had. He would not have judged her; it is wrong, perverse, seen in the cold light of day. He would only have missed her, deeply.

But he does not have to. She comes to him smiling, telling him of her day and of all the things she has done with Noctis, all she has seen in beautiful Insomnia. She speaks of the new friends she’s made, and the Kingsglaive she’s flirted with, and of what Noctis has said to her until he catches the wicked light in her eyes and crushes her to him in a kiss.

She pulls away from him laughing like silver bells and starts to take her hair down, pushing him playfully away until she’s ready for him, stepping out of her fine white dress to reveal only theblack lace underwear she’s taken to wearing. Ravus doesn’t like seeing her in Noctis’s colours, and as she kisses him he pulls the delicate things off her. Underneath she is all perfect pale skin and soft curves, just as he remembers, though he is still learning the new scar under her ribs. Soon he will have that too memorized. They grew up in each others’ pockets, and he knows her body intimately, sometimes better than his own.

He takes her up against their stained-glass window, high, high above the city. No one could see from here, and if they could they wouldn’t recognize Lunafreya, but Ravus feels a fierce triumph knowing that he is fucking their Queen out in front of all of them. Lunafreya may have married Noctis and adopted Lucis for her own, but she is his, first and foremost. His sister, and his lover. No one else will ever know her so well.

She laughs and, finally, screams as he thrusts into her and works her with his fingers. He holds her still with both hands, flesh and steel, panting as he stops himself from falling over the edge with her. He is rough with her sometimes and leaves lopsided bruises, heavier on the right side from the extra strength of the magitek. Her right hip has scars from the time before he learned control. But she has never minded, has always said it is worth it, and will not let his guilt outweigh his need to touch her.

Now he pulls out of her, still hard and wanting, and kneels down to attend to her with his mouth and tongue. Her moans are high-pitched and breathy, her thighs tremble around his face, and he can taste and smell and feel nothing but her. He lifts her so her legs are over his shoulders and he’s holding her against the glass, and she pets his hair and moans, _ah, Ravus, ah, brother_ as she reaches her peak once more.

He could not draw this pleasure from her without having learned her body alongside her, when they were young and alone. It was he who first made her come when she did not know what to do with her newfound arousal. It was she who taught him to service a woman like this, transforming their first teenaged clumsiness into something nearly transcendent.

He pulls away and stands again, kissing her deeply to make her moan when she tastes herself on his lips. This time she bends forward, looking out over Insomnia just as he did earlier, and bracing herself against his thrusts. She has always demanded the most that he can do, and he has been happy to give it. She is pure pleasure as he drives into her heat, over and again, telling him _more, more, more_ until she tightens around him in waves and he finally lets himself release.

He cannot make her pregnant. The magitek saw to that, the daemon essence warring with his human body so that it is now impossible for him to father children at all. He knows that if he could, she would welcome it, would welcome him that deeply inside her.

Now she falls boneless against him and he picks her up and carries her to the bed. She will sleep here, as she has every night since the first. Ravus will clean her up, and she will spend the night, and in the morning she and Noctis will meet as they walk out of their lovers’ rooms and become the King and Queen of Lucis and Tenabrae once again.

But for tonight, and every night, she is all his.


End file.
